


Family Is All

by Merfilly



Series: 100 Fandoms Challenge [52]
Category: Gone in Sixty Seconds (2000)
Genre: Community: 100fandoms, Drabble, Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 17:19:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19177879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: Memphis's thoughts when Atley comes for him





	Family Is All

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt - 4. distance

Coming back wasn't easy. Memphis had chosen to go away, needing distance between from his past, for damned good reasons.

Yet here he was, with one of those reasons smashed to hell and back, because Kip had followed in his shoes. He was pretty sure Atley had helped nudge him in that direction, but Atley was only being true to himself.

Memphis would forgive him. Eventually. Provided Kip came out of this alive and well.

If not?

Memphis wasn't usually a violent man, but his kid brother meant the world to him and mom.

Atley would pay if Kip died.


End file.
